My Boys
by Mrs Charlie Weasley-thats me
Summary: Inspired by the TV show... My Boys.Hermione is getting ready for her date, but she has some... umm... help. Story better than summary... R


**Hey guys... just another little one-shot... It came to me while I was doing my make-up today, and it's inspired by the TV show "My Boys".**

* * *

What would you say if I told you it was a beautiful day. That the sun was shing warm as it began to sink in the sky, that the breeze was soft and relaxing, and that the yard and orchard were empty. Not much right? Well what if I told you the kitchen was empty? That no one was running in and out screaming for food. Still nothing? What about the living room and dining room. Both empty, not a soul in either room. The whole house really...was quiet. Still not too concerned?? Ok...how's this then. What if I told you that this particular quiet, peaceful, calm house... was the Burrow. 

Now you're panicking right? Why is the BURROW quiet, calm, and peaceful!? Impossible! Well don't worry. There hasn't been any Death Eater attacks. And everyone IS home, well, besides Mr. and Mrs. Weasley...they were visiting Bill. And I guess Charlie and Percy were at work. Ok...so the YOUNGER Weasleys were home. But it was still nice and quiet...still calm...and no, Fred and George were NOT testing products out on everyone! Scared still? I would be too...except I know where they all are. They're all upstairs... Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Hermione...all upstairs, in the washroom. Yes in the washroom...TOGETHER... and NO... it's NOT what you think...all you dirty minded people out there! No they were all upstairs in the washroom, because Hermione was getting ready for... A DATE!!!

"What's this?"

"Foundation. Put it down."

"What about this?"

"Mousse. Leave it alone Fred."

"Hey Hermione...what's this for?"

"It's a straitener Ron... you use it to straighten your hair...now put it down before you break it."

"Why?"

"Becuase I said so."

"No... why would you use a straightener if you can just magic your hair?"

"Becuase when I got it, I wasn't able to use magic... now where is...OH there! Harry pass me that clip."

"This?" The dark haired boy picked up a round loop laying on the counter.

"No the other one...thats a tie." He handed his friend a large brown clip and she pinned her hair back. "What do you think?"

"Stunning Hermione..." George said as he rotated the tube of foundation in his hands expecting it.

"George I thought I told you to put that down."

"I will... gee Hermy...I'm only looking."

"Give it here would you." He handed her the tube and she unscrewed the lid, squeezing a bit onto her finger she smeared it onto her face. She _hated_ make-up. But, she had a date...and Hermione knew she needed to look her best. So she applied the foundation with quick motions and screwed the lid back on, placing it on the counter, out of reach from George.

Now, Hermione may not seem like the make-up wearing-perfect hair-all the time type... but, as much as the boys pretended not to notice. She WAS a girl. Now she didn't cover her face thickly with a pound of make-up everyday, or touch it up every time she went to the washroom. No...she only wore light dustings... casual, natural looking colours. And only got dolled up if she was going out. And as it so happened...she was going out tonight. To dinner. On a date. With Malfoy.

"I still can't believe you're dating ferret-boy." Ron said scowling as he picked up a black tube of mascara. "Why him? He's a prat."

"Ronald!" Hermione yanked the mascara out of his hands and placed it back on the counter. She began searching through her small bag for her eye shadow. She found the blue one...and the green one...and the white one...but where was the brown? Why couldn't she find the brown??

"Why do girls put so much muck on their faces?" Harry asked no one in particular as he watched his friend pull items out of her pouch searching for her eye-shadow. "I mean really. They don't need all that fake muck covering them up. Sure SOME girls can use it... but what about the one's who don't need it. Why do they still use it?"

"Now Harry?" Fred said as he plucked Hermione's lip gloss off the sink. "Are you putting Hermione under the 'needs it' or 'doesn't need it' category?"

"Yea Harry." George added, opening the brown eye-shadow. "Now keep in mind what you say."

"Of course she doesn't need it! It's Hermione. Only real girls need a ton of make-up!"

"Oh so now I'm not a girl?" She asked turning to face her friend.

"Ooooooh!!" Fred and George cooed together. "Harry's gonna get it!"

"I know you're a girl Hermione... I meant GIRLY girls... or UGLY girls..."

"Hermione..." Ron said, inspectng the curling iron in her bag, "You're more...one of us. One of the guys... you hang out with the four of us... if we go drinking you come... if we play Exploding Snap you play...you do guy stuff with us... not stuff like shopping, and gossipping, and other GIRLY stuff."

"If either one of you think that what you said is supposed to make me feel better, I'd reconsider." She spotted George with her eye-shadow and swipped it out of his hands.

"So Harry?" George asked frowning. He reached around Hermione and picked up the tube of foundation. "Would you consider Ginny a 'needs it' or 'doesn't need it' person?"

"Doesn't."

The four boys took turns like this asking eachother about different girls at Hogwarts, including Pavarti, (Needs it) Katie, (Doesn't) Luna, (Doesn't) Lavender (Needs it) Hannah, (Doesn't) and Pansy (Needs ALL of it that she can get). Then they got bored.

"What's that you just put on Hermione?"

"Eyeshadow."

"Oh."

"What are you putting on now?"

"Blush."

"Why? George and I can make you blush."

"Fake blush."

"Oh. Cool."

"Are you going to put on lipstick Hermione?" Ron asked as he spotted the tube next to the blue eyeshadow.

"Yes."

"You gonna kiss Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I...I dunno."

"Oooooooooh!"

"Ooh la la!"

"Oh shut up guys!" By this time, Hermone had finished her eyeshadow and blush, both real and fake... and had moved onto mascara. She grabbed the tube and unscrewed it.

"By the way." She asked. "Can one of you remind me to get a new eyeshadow brush?"

"Here...write it down." Fred said, picking up the black pencil from Hermione's bag. He went to write it on a spare piece of parchment from his robes, but Hermione stopped him. Turning her head enough to get a smudge of mascara across the top of her nose.

"Fred no! That's eyeliner! And oh look what I did now!"

"Rub it." George suggested. Hermione rolled her eyes, but rubbed at it none-the-less.

"No it's smudging more." Fred said.

"No it's not. Keep going Hermione."

"Harry, Fred is right...it's smudging. Hermione stop rubbing."

"Shut up Ron." Harry said. "It'll smudge and then come off."

"No it won't."

"Yes it will." George said sticking out his tongue.

"Here Hermione use a cloth."

"That'll cause the rest of her make-up to come off, oh dear twin."

"Not if she only rubs the one spot."

"So she's **still** rubbing." Ron said.

"So. She's useing a damp cloth, it should come off."

"Shut up Potter no one asked you."

"You shut up Roniekins...Don't talk to your friend like that."

"Shut up! Don't call me that."

"ALL of you SHUT UP!" Hermione said. The black smudge had disappeared and her wand lay on the counter. "Now, Fred give me the eyeliner."

"The tip broke off."

"What? When?"

"When I jabbed Ron with it."

"Why would you...? Oh never mind. This is pointless anyways. I never should have..."

"What the HECK is going on in here?" Ginny appeared at the door, her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail.

"Hermy's putting on make-up." George said as his twin continued.

"She's going on a date."

"With Malfoy." Ron added.

"We were helping."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Harry as he concluded. "Helping?"

"Sort of."

A small pop was heard and liquid foundation sprang all over the bathroom walls and it's occupants as George accidently squeezed the bottle.

"Ge-Orge!"

"Sorry Hermy."

"Oh my lord! Hermione come on. I'll give you a hand. Personally...I think you should change that eyeshadow shade. Boys, you clean up this mess...and don't break anything." Ginny backed out of the room and waited for Hermione.

"What's wrong with this shade?"

"Come on I'll help you."

Hermione sent a pleaing look at the guys.

"Oh I won't destroy you don't worry...just come on." Ginny grabbed her arm.

"Come on Hermy...last chance." Fred said as she walked out of the room.

"Yea it's not too late to ditch Malfoy and come drinking with the four of us." George added. Harry and Ron followed him.

"Yea, we'll get some drinks then head back here for some Exploding Snap."

Hermione ignored them as she was pulled into Ginny's room. Ginny laughed. "Boys."

"Yea..." Hermione said smiling. "But they're my boys."

* * *

**Well thats it! Hope you like it... Please review...I thought it was kind of Funny...**


End file.
